Inya Jahid
Inya Jahid is an Ateri expatriate, living in the Ka'lu'umil. Styling herself as an adventurer, she is a part time mercenary who uses her pay to finance her entrepreneurial interests. She owns two small nightclubs in Aterius, managed by her ex-partner, and aspires to own property in the Athrugadhi Empire and the Ka'lu'umil. Early Life Inya, despite her poor family and generally undeveloped environment, had a relatively healthy and happy upbringing. Seemingly impervious to sickness and always optimistic, she was active and adventurous in her youth, but was not afforded great opportunity, and oft found herself bored by Acal's dreary atmosphere. While moving to Vorcia, later in life, Inya found it not much better than Acal despite the wealth and fairly developed culture of the city. In the end, to Inya it was the same as Acal - a city suffocated by the high walls surrounding it, no matter what luxuries were within them. Current Life Inya, a part-time mercenary, largely embarks on missions and contracts, largely seeking money to support her failing businesses in Aterius and attempt to establish enough capital to buy a plot in a more profitable place. Her first major contract was to Maffeo Caresini, a ten month job that had her meet both good friends and less positive individuals. While long, the mission was relatively uneventful except for tension between Inya herself and a crewmate, Logan Sterrist, whom antagonized her at every opportunity. Nevertheless, the mission was successful and Inya was paid a hefty sum, by her own thinking. Her current contract is to the K.I.A, a mission to kill Dexter Bell, a ruthless criminal responsible for hundreds of deaths. The crew proved to be friendly and sociable, including her old friend Hyu and new, good-hearted acquaintances. This mission, tumultuous and chaotic, has great emotional stress for Inya, as Eóghan mac Domnaill sacrificed himself to save her from her own mistakes, and bequeathed his phoenix to her. Personality & Traits Inya is an inquisitive and caring individual at heart, and makes little attempt to mask her emotions and opinions. While quite friendly, she tries to avoid confrontation and social conflict, as she does not operate well under the stress of societal expectations, often resorting to childish insults and pressured humour, though she finds rarely, if ever, seems angry. Regardless of her naiveté and optimism, she is a capable mercenary for her size, and enjoys action. While she sees violence as a secondary tool after diplomacy, she is not at all averse or afraid of getting her hands dirty, even if she doesn't excel at it. Despite her friendliness, Inya has had a history of social failure and rather unpleasant encounters, leading to a shy and reserved attitude towards strangers, becoming rather slow to trust others as a result. As a result of her troubled, confined and impoverished childhood, Inya's age is not representative of her attitude. Having not seen a world without walls until she was midway through her twenty seventh year, Inya is largely unaware of the customs and mannerisms of other cultures, and displays a deeply undeveloped ability to understand society around her, and has failed to develop a proper method for dealing with embarassment and shame, making her an utterly terrible liar. Gallery Inyaarmour.png|Inya's gear. While mostly relatively low-tech, the cloak is capable of changing colour. The rifle is a standard macroprojectile weapon. Credit to Jayison Devadas. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Status: Alive Category:KIA Hit Team Category:Mercenary Category:Normal Category:Belryn Characters Category:Sins Characters Category:Gay Category:Businessmen